


I remember you, I remember your stories.

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Poetry and Short Stories [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Memorial, Dedicated to the Authors and Creators, Don't copy to another site, FanFiction.Net, Fandom, Fanfiction Memorial, Feels, For the Authors, For the Creators, Gen, LiveJournal, Love Letters to Authors, Love Letters to Fandom, Memories, No actual deaths occured, Poetry, Reader Musings, dabble, musings, nostalgic, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Looking back and moving forward. Musings of a reader looking back over old fanfic accounts.Here's to The Words I Couldn't Say (by Rascal Flats).Dedicated to the author's who've stories I've read and and have yet to read.Thank you for the stories.





	I remember you, I remember your stories.

**Author's Note:**

> “I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.” - Maya Angelou 
> 
> In memory of ‘The Forbidden Room' by Definatly Staying before it was published and reborn. I'll always remember the original version with fondness. 
> 
> In memory of the authors and creators who left and took their work with them:  
> 'Twenty One Days' plus any other stories by Evil Minded  
> Lessons From a God by Malkavia30  
> Ciel/Sebastian, Black Butler, cat eared manga artist  
> BDSM, Edward/Bella/Jasper, cancer, dying Jasper, Twilight author  
>   
> I don't remember all your names, but I remember your stories.

I know you,

I’ve know you for years

And yet not really.

 

I don’t remember your name,

Your face,  
Not consciously,

But I recognise them.

 

I scroll though my favourite authors,

From all those years ago,

And I remember them.

  
I’m not sure why sometimes,

Not sure why one avatar,

One picture or name,

Touches me.

 

And then I click on them

And I see their intro blurbs,

Their stories, their passion

Their life.

Scrolling across the page.

Familiar names and faces,

Familiar stories.

  
I don’t know you and yet I do

Because I remember you,

I remember how you made me feel,

I remember your stories

 

* * *

 

If there is one thing AO3 lacks, it's a way to look over your favourite authors. Looking over my favourite authors and their avatars on FanFiction.Net was a blast from the past, history laid out before me far more clearly then even the countless story bookmarks I have. Because my story bookmarks is a sea of words but those Favourite Authors... I remembered those pictures, those avatars, I recognise those names. Even if I didn't always remember quite why yet, some of the authors where a rediscovering of old stories I'd almost forgotten, until I flicked through them again, and others authors I remembered all to well.  
  
History, left behind as people moved on and yet not really, because there is always those stories that make you look back, that you hunt down again like old photographs. Those FanFiction.Net favourite author avatars where my old photographs. The authors who I never knew but also knew the stories of all to well. The authors who stayed, the authors who left, the authors who fell silent, the authors who vanished without a trace. The untold stories of their every day life and yet they told me the stories of their world. Stories they continue to share even all these years later on, or stories that are only left in my memories as life carries on, because they were willing to share them, once, long ago.  
  
Thank you for the stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs:  
> I now have songs running through my head, in regards to the stories, well in regards to the authors, via the stories.  
> Once Upon a Dream from the Maleficent (2014) Movie  
> -I wrote the first line and this song instantly popped into my head. Which was not quite the tone I was going for but still fits in it's own way.
> 
> Once Upon A December from the Anastasia (1997) Movie  
> -For all those stories I don't quite remember, for the time spent hunting down stories on a few wisps of information, and the stories that came back on the reread or a quick flick through.
> 
> I'll See You Again by Westlife  
> -For all the stories I've reread and come back to, for all the authors and creators who left, and for all the comfort and memories they gave me.
> 
> Btw, if anyone knows of the author's names and/or story titles of the last two stories listed in the memorial could you let me know please?
> 
> -  
> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3  
>   
> If commenting feel free to start comments with 'Whisper' [(LLF Comment Project)](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) or 'Murmur' [(my profile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/profile) and see [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/profile) for my [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) and [Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282833) details. :)


End file.
